The present invention relates to ballistic barriers and, more particularly, to a plurality of ballistic shields that join together to form a ballistic barrier.
Ballistic shields are shields designed to stop or deflect bullets fired at their carrier. Although modern ballistic shields are specifically designed to protect against handgun, long gun, and shotgun projectile threats, many will additionally protect against most types of stabbing or cutting-type weaponry, and hand-thrown or launched projectiles such as rocks and arrows. The most capable of hand-carried ballistic shields will reliably defeat high-velocity centerfire rifle calibers at muzzle velocities. Recent advances in material science have resulted in more efficient bullet protective composites and ceramic ballistic shield products.
Many modern hand-carried ballistic shields provide clear armored viewing visors, lighting systems, kickstands, carrying straps, and other features or options. Other designs are more basic and provide only a simple armor panel bolted onto a handle.
Currently, ballistic shields cannot protect users that are lying down and in a kneeling or crouched position.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved ballistic shields that protect users that are lying down and in a kneeling or crouched position.